Genetic Factor
by wereleopard
Summary: This is the first story in a trilogy of my 'Intelligence' series. Tony is severely wounded, and the government finds out he has a particular gene mutation. If he agrees, or his medical proxy does (Gibbs), he will only be the second person to have a unique operation performed on him. It is a crossover NCIS/Hawaii Five-0/Intelligence. SLASH Tibbs


Title: Genetic factor

Pairing: Tibbs

Rating: Adult

Word Count:

Spoilers: All of NCIS and Intelligence (and eventually Hawaii Five-0, McDanno)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hawaii Five-0, NCIS or Intelligence

Summary: This is the first story in a trilogy of my 'Intelligence' series. Tony is severely wounded, and the government finds out he has a particular gene mutation. If he agrees, or his medical proxy does (Gibbs), he will only be the second person to have a unique operation performed on him. Gibbs doesn't like that people think he can't protect his SFA. To him Tony has always been very important. Not only does Gibbs have to deal with a new man in Tony's life who's trying to protect him as well. There are also men trying to kidnap him, if they can't, death is the next best thing.

Disclaimer: Feedback: Yes please

N/B This was going to be for the NCIS big bang, but my health didn't allow me to complete it. This first chapter was already typed up so I decided to post it now.

Chapter One

Tony reacted it didn't matter what could happen to him. Ziva, Tim couldn't hear him over the noise. He ran as fast as he could and shoved them out of the way. The car clipped Tim ever so slightly, but Tony received the full impact. He was unconscious before his body bounced on the hood of the vehicle.

Gibbs stood frozen to the spot as he watched Tony being flung around like a rag doll. 'TONY!' He screamed as his body went into action. With a gun in his hand, he ran over to the vehicle. Gibbs wanted to go straight to Tony, but he had to make sure the driver was put into custody so he couldn't hurt anyone else. He bent his head to look into the car. The man and woman were both unconscious and they were both injured but alive.

'Boss?' Tim's eyes remained on Tony. The last thing they had done in the office was to argue. He had told Tony that once again, that he didn't deserve his own team. Tim didn't mean it, and his mouth would spew all these horrible things.

'McGee, call an ambulance and get some help down here.' Gibbs ordered. 'Ziva, are you ok?' There was no reply from the Mossad officer. 'Ziva.' He raised his voice and watched as her eyes jerked away from Tony's motionless body.

'Yes Gibbs.' Ziva replied her voice emotionless, as she answered and then headed over to her teammate.

Gibbs took a deep breath and headed over to Tony. He prayed with everything that he had that Tony was still alive. He couldn't lose him now. Gibbs had all these emotions that all centred around his SFA. He had seen the way Tony looked at him. Gibbs was sure that Tony was attracted to him.

'Tony, you have to hold on.' Gibbs knelt down, and held one of Tony's hands and waited for the ambulance to arrive.

XXXXX

'What the fuck do you mean the operation will be too expensive?' Gibbs' voice echoed around the hospital. 'I don't care, I want him taken care of, and I want it done now.'

'I'm sorry sir, but the kind of surgery he will need. Well, a specialist would be needed. Special Agent DiNozzo's injuries are extensive.'

'I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak to the medical proxy of one,' the red-headed woman looked down at the file in her hand. 'Anthony DiNozzo Jr.'

'That's me. Who are you?' Gibbs stared at her.

'I'm Lillian Strand. I might be able to help you Mr…?' She smiled at him, as she held out her hand.

'Special Agent Gibbs.' He took her hand and shook it briefly. Gibbs continued to eye her suspiciously. 'What do you mean you might be able to help?'

'Is there anywhere we can talk privately Special Agent Gibbs? Is it also possible to wake up Agent DiNozzo so he understands what is going on?' Lillian turned and looked at the nurse.

'I would need to talk to a doctor about that. I'm unable to make those kinds of decisions.'

Lillian continued to look at her, the nurse just stared back. 'Can you go and do that now?'

'Oh, of course.' The nurse turned and rushed off in search of the doctor who was in charge of DiNozzo's case. She was more than happy to pass this onto someone who was more qualified.

XXXXX

They walked into an empty office. Two men who had arrived with this Lillian Strand stood guard. Gibbs watched her as she pulled out an electronic device out of her bag. She clicked it on and then placed it onto the table. Then Lillian pulled out some paperwork and held it out to him.

'What's this?' Gibbs asked her.

'Read this and then sign it. Until you do that we can't talk about anything.' Lillian waited, and she sighed when Gibbs didn't make a move. 'The longer you take, the less a chance Agent DiNozzo has.'

Gibbs growled as he pulled out his glasses from his pocket. He looked at them and smiled sadly. Just before they had left the office Tony had handed them over. He had thought that Gibbs might have needed them. He put them on and started to read it through.

XXXXX

Gibbs signed the paperwork and handed it back to Lillian.

'What the hell is going on?' Gibbs glared at her. All he wanted to do was shout, and get someone to do something, anything to help Tony.

'Please take a seat Agent Gibbs, and I'll do my best to explain.' Lillian took a seat and waited for him to join her.

Gibbs paused for a moment before he finally joined her. 'So explain.'

'Agent DiNozzo has a rare genetic mutation. With his experience in investigation, and also the security clearance he has we think he would be a great addition to our team.' She held up her hand to stop him interrupting her. 'We want to put a chip in his head, and what that will be able to do is to be able to connect into the globalised information grid.' Lillian couldn't help smile at the blank look on Gibbs' face. 'That means that in his mind he will be able to get information from the net and satellites. His brain will be the computer.'

'If we have said yes, and the procedure works what happens then? Will he have to leave NCIS?'

Lillian sighed. 'We may need him for particular jobs, but no he will be based at NCIS. Our operative, the first one to have this operation his identity is known. It has caused problems as he was the only one. Agent DiNozzo will be our back up. We now realise that we need more men like them.'

'And if the answer is no?' Gibbs knew what the reply would be, but he had to ask it.

'Then from the earlier conversation, it is unlikely your agent will survive.' Lillian replied her voice was soft and respectful. They would have still offered him the deal if he hadn't been seriously injured. It was just due to these unfortunate circumstances that brought them together. Lillian also knew that if he hadn't been hurt the answer would have probably been no.

'Let's go and find out if they can wake up DiNozzo up, so we can talk to him.' Gibbs stood and headed out of the door. He knew that Lillian Strand would be right behind him.

Tbc


End file.
